Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Hindsight. 'Summary' On the eve of her second wedding, Becca Brady is having misgivings about her life. But most of all, she is missing her best friend, Lolly, whom she hasn't talked to in 10 years. When she goes to spend the night on the eve of her big day, she passes out in an elevator and wakes up on the morning of her first wedding, to Sean, in 1995. The universe has handed her a do-over. 'Plot' Becca is about to get married for the second time to quintessential nice guy Andy. He’s sweet, responsible and thoughtful. “But did he set me on fire? Well, I was warm,” Becca’s voiceover reveals. She finds herself reminiscing about the past, including her hunky, unpredictable ex-husband Sean and her best friend Lolly, whom she hasn't spoken to in 10 years. After an encounter with a mysterious, Buddha-quoting stranger named Xavier, Becca passes out in an elevator and wakes up on October 8th 1995 (almost 20 years in the past) on the morning of her first marriage with Ace of Base’s "The Sign" blaring on the radio. She doesn't realize what’s happened at first, simply wondering where the Keurig went. Then she starts to put two and two together when she sees that her divorced mother and father are still together. Becca hightails it to Lolly’s – “It’s really you,” she says in wonderment before trying to convince her pal she’s from the future, where she’s about to marry family friend Andy Kelly. Telling her “I know he was dorky, but he got cute. The same thing happens to Patrick Dempsey!” Becca explains. Lolly is dubious and concerned until Becca reveals that she knows her BFF has the clap and slept with her brother Jamie last night – two pieces of information she couldn't possibly know unless she really time traveled. After donning her clogs, knee socks and favorite leather jacket, Becca goes to visit her first hubby-to-be Sean. When they got hitched, they were “so in love and so crazy and so stupid. God, he was hot,” she thinks. And a trip to the past means she gets another chance at the best sex she’s ever had. But the afterglow doesn't last long as she starts to wonder if their marriage sets them both off course. Although he has a bad temper, is unpredictable and resented Becca for supporting them, Sean is not an entirely bad guy. He decides to fight for her, asking her to marry him again. “I want to be worthy of you,” he says. Becca, however, is still worried that they're “destined to make the same mistakes over and over again.” Even as she’s walking down the aisle, she’s full of doubts. But what if she and Sean are meant to be? She has so much more information now. “I could change him. I could change me,” she thinks. It’s still not enough though to convince her to repeat the past. During the wedding while standing at the altar she decides not to go through with it again and runs out of the church with Lolly, declaring, “I want to do things different, starting with you and me.” (To that end, she doesn't tell her what their big falling out was about – we just know it was related to something Becca said to her bestie in 2003 – hoping to avoid it.) But it’s not so easy to hit restart, especially when Sean shows up at the bar. 'Cast' * Laura Ramsey as Becca Brady * Sarah Goldberg as Lolly Lavigne * Craig Horner as Sean Reeves * Nick Clifford as Andy Kelly * Jessy Hodges as Melanie Morelli * John Patrick Amedori as Jamie Brady * Collins Pennie as Xavier * Mario Cantone as Simon * Liz Holtan as Phoebe * Donna Murphy as Georgie Brady * Brian Kerwin as Lincoln Brady * Jason Burkey as Courtney * Annika Pampel as Sabrina * Terrence Gibney as Minister * Garret Ethan Whittington as Bartender * Daniel Collins as NYE Party Dancer (uncredited) * Fred Galle as Andy's Dad (uncredited) * Gabriel Manak as Andy's Groomsman (uncredited) * Dana Clark McPherson as Disco Ball Boy (uncredited) * William Willet as Bartender (uncredited) * Erick Wofford as Dinner Guest (uncredited) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes